His Heart Is Mine A Cody Simpson Love
by Under The Stars In A Dream
Summary: Before reading go to StrawberryAnge143 go to Cody Simpson Oneshots skip to Chapter9 and read ONLY chapter 9 Izzy & Alexis are now in a battle for his heart But someone else besides Izzy is butting in. Who is it? And Teen celebrity gossip is always hot!
1. So we meet again

Hey! So before you begin to read to StrawberryAngel143 look for her story Cody Oneshots skip to chapter 9 and read. She wrote me that one shot! It was well written. What she wrote inspired me to write this story! So every Chapter, paragraph, sentence, word, letter, it's all for her! She will also be playig as Alexis' best friend. Also if you read my HOA stories, no I have not given up! I lost my ipod which had EVERYTHING on there! I will be writing some today! So enjoy my new story!

* * *

><p>Alexis' POV<p>

It was at that moment that Cody & I were back together. & as for Izzy, last I heard she was going out with Demi Lavato. Never knew she was bisexual. Apparently Demi was experimenting. I still can't believe what she did to poor Cody's heart. He immediately brightened up after our kiss. I put the sunshine back in his life. I'm currently in my room, listening to Jack Johnson. I smiled at my favorite song by him, Upside down. It always made me bubbly & happy. Even though I was naturally that way, it made me especially happy & bubbly. There was a knock at my door. Then it opened  
>"Hey Angel" he said<br>I smiled & sat up  
>"What's up peanut butter cup?" I asked<br>"I thought it was butter cup." He stated  
>"Well I like peanut butter. Therefore I like you" I smiled<br>He walked over to my bed & kissed me on my forehead.  
>"So, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked<br>"Well... uhm uh" He began  
>Oh no! He either had a concert or something planned all ready. He only did this when he didn't have the heart to tell me<br>"Cody, I understand. Your music is important. & I'm proud of you." I reminded him  
>"Thanks. But, I was wondering if you'd come with me. It's the VMA's &amp; I know you don't like all the flashing lights but please?" He begged<br>"Anything for you" I replied before kissing him on the cheek  
>"Thanks Alexis." He smiled back<br>"So, what am I supposed to wear?" I asked him  
>"Anything you want. You know you'll look good in anything" he winked after he spoke in his adorable accent.<br>"Hmmm. My grey flowy shirt, blazer, and jean shorts" I suggested  
>"So that means, my skinny jeans, grey v-neck, blazer?" He said<br>"Oh so we're matching" I joked  
>"Yeah. I know every girl dreams of prom &amp; the guy always wears matching colors. Just my way of apologizing for never being able to take you" he confessed<br>"Oh Cody, that's the sweetest thing ever" I kissed him sweetly only the lips.  
>"It'll be even sweeter when we get married" He blushed<br>I kissed him once more. He deepened the kiss by hovering over me on my twin bed.  
>"We leave at 2" he said as we disconnected<br>"That gives me an hour. I'll work my magic" I said  
>He got off of me<br>"See you then beautiful" He whispered into my ear  
>"See you" I whispered back<br>He left my bedroom. I showered and curled my long hair. It looked like beachy waves. It was simple yet cute. I put on my outfit. I decided to go with my converse. I put a white clip in flower in my hair. I looked pretty casual but yet it was good enough for an award show. I looked at the time 1:59. It was a good thing my face was clear and no acne. Thank you clean & clear! And in 5 4 3 2 1. **knock knock* I ran down stairs with my phone in my pocket.  
>"Sorry I'm late. Wow you look stunning" Cody admired<br>I blushed  
>"You don't look so bad yourself" I commented<br>He gave me a quick kiss & we were off. I got in to the car and we arrived shortly. We were now on the Red Carpet. And of course entertainment tonight was their.  
>"Hello I'm Angela (i forgot the person's name) &amp; I'm reporting live from the 2011 VMA awards. And I'm here with pop teen sensation, Cody Simpson &amp; his girlfriend, Alexa."She stated<br>"Her name is Alexis" He told her  
>"Cody it's okay" I whispered to him<br>"Sorry, Alexis. So how is the happy couple tonight?" She asked  
>"We're doing great! And we're so excited to be here" He answered<br>"Great! So, Alexis. How do you feel about the whole crazy fans that'll do anything to be with Cody" She asked me  
>"It doesn't really bother me. His fans want him to be happy so they really support our relationship. Yes there are still some who believe they'll marry Cody. Honestly I think it's really sweet" I replied<br>"Well, Cody, looks like she's a keeper" She said & moved towards Justin Bieber  
>"Where's Alli?" I asked concerned<br>"Didn't you hear she's now a couple with Greyson" He whispered. I smirked. Little Alli is growing up so fast.  
>The flashing lights made me kind of dizzy.<br>"Hey, Alexis Cody! Can we get a kiss for the camera?" Some guy yelled  
>Then they all started yelling KISS! Then people started climbing the gates. Not only the paparazzi but fans too! I was immediately scared. I held on to Cody for dear life. We were immediately moved with security guards. We made it in to the building safely.<br>"Alexis, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" He asked as he held me tight  
>"It's okay. I'm fine. c'mon lets g-" my phone cut me off it was my bestfriend, Gabi<br>"Are you okay! What happened to you & Cody is all over the news!" She asked worriedly  
>"We're okay. A little scared but okay" I assured her<br>"Thank gosh!" She releived  
>"Yeah, I know" I laughed<br>"All right well, I'll leave you two be. See ya' tonight" She goodbyed  
>"See ya' " I said then hung up<br>"Gabi nearly had a heart attack!" I told Cody  
>"Well she's just looking out for you" He wrapped his arms around my waist<br>"Oh my goodness, well if it isn't Cody Simpson" Her voice made me twitch with anger  
>"Izzy" Cody said with fake excitement<br>"Come here & give me a hug sweetheart!" She whined  
>I walked up to them<br>"Boyfriend Stealer" She whispered to me as Cody was paying attention to his phone once they pulled apart  
>"I'm sorry what was that you said, Izzy?" Her name still tasted of vinegar in my mouth<br>"Alexa! Its so great to see you" she said in the same voice Cody had greeted her with  
>"It's Alexis" I replied with the little respect I had for her<br>"Right, that's what I said... I love your... I love your outfit" she choked out  
>Wow. She actually managed to sound some what polite<br>"Thanks, I like your shoes" I regretted  
>"Thank you. I'll see you &amp; Cody around. I need to go find Demi" She wandered off<br>I wanted to choke her so she could feel how bad Cody felt.  
>"Jake won't leave me alone!" Cody complaied<br>"Bro-mance! What has become of you & Jake. Fighting like a married couple" what can I say? I kid!  
>"Everything" He smirked<p>

We took our seats safely. I looked to my left. Greyson was right next to me making googly eyes with Alli. Cute! I just smirked to myself. The awards were long but funny! Ashton Kutcher was the host this year. He brought back up of when he sang Teenage Dream at the KCA's. Of course he began to sing California Gurls. Haha. Up next is Best Break up song of the year. Not Just You was nominated. He told me how he wrote it when we broke up.

"Well what do you know! The winner is dating a California girl! Congrats to CODY SIMPSON!"Ashton screamed his name

My jaw dropped. I put my hand over my mouth as silent tears of joy ran down my face. I stood up to hug Cody. He took my on stage with him

"Wow. I just wanted to thank all of my fans, friends, and family. But most importantly, Alexis. I wrote that song when we broke up. That space between us lasted for a month. I'm so happy to be back with the most beautiful and wonderful girl ever! Thank you so much!"Cody sain in to the mic

"And I just wanted to say Cody, you made your girlfriend cry! Maybe now is a good time to kiss her" Ashton pointed out

"Tears of joy" I told the crowd through the mic

Still chanting kiss. What the heck! Cody wrapped his arms around my waist and put mine on the back of his neck. Our lips meant half way. I felt his tounge go across my bottom lip. I did the same to his.

"Okay, okay that's enough! I said ENOUGH!"Ashton yelled in his sarcastic voice.

Cody put his arm around my waist and walked back to our seats. Next thing you heard was a very loud SMACK!

"HOW COULD YOU DEMI!" it was Izzy

* * *

><p>Not very long. StrawberryAngel143- did you like it? You'll be featured a lot more in the net chapter! Thx for reading!<p>

-Ali Cat

PS 143 and check out Alabama Capital on YouTube amazing may I say! 


	2. Sometimes People Change

So... I know I haven't updated my HOA but... I'm stuck. Here's more of my love, Cody Simpson! Oh I don't own Cody Simpson, Greyson Chance, Jake Thrupp, Alli Simpson, Ashton Kutcher, Izzy, Demi Lavato, Miley Cyrus, and Gabi!

* * *

><p>"HOW COULD YOU DEMI?"<br>Izzy ran out crying. Oh no... I regret ever wanting her to feel like Cody did. I realized that it's not such a pleasant feeling. Cody & I went outside to check on her. She was crying her eyes out. Poor girl.  
>"Izzy?" I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me. She wrapped her arms around me.<br>"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Cody. I never realized how hurt you were" she apologized  
>"It's okay. But you're obviously not. What happened?" He asked concerned<br>"Demi cheated on me with Miley Cyrus. Gosh I feel so stupid! I'm real sorry" She kept repeating  
>"Like I said Izzy it's okay. That's the past. &amp; I'm sorry that happened to you" Cody rubbed her back.<br>"Thanks. I wish I had friends like you guys" She blinked her eyes dry  
>"Hey, c'mon now. You'll always have us as friends" Cody &amp; I finished in unison<br>"Thanks. Alexis, I'd really like to become really good friends with you" She brightened  
>"Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe you &amp; I could hang out some time" I offered<br>"I'd love to" She smiled watery  
>I handed her my phone. She knew what I was going to do so she handed me her's<br>"Call me text me what ever. I'll always answer" I assured her  
>"Same here. Thank you so much!" She hugged Cody &amp; I<br>Demi came out. Her black eye make up all runny  
>"Izzy baby I'm so sorry!" She held Izzy's face<br>"We'll leave you guys to sort this all out. See ya' " Cody said & then walked away with our hand intertwined  
>"Hey. Why didn't I realize you guys were next to us?" Grey asked<br>"Didn't want to disturb your love fest!" I laughed  
>He smiled<br>"We still goin' to Gabi's after the show?" He asked  
>"Yep. I've got a surprise for her &amp; Cody" I grinned at the thought of their faces<br>"Wait... you're not pregnant 'cause if you are you do realize that I have to hurt Cody with my mad ninja skittles" Greyson said concerned  
>"No. I'm not gonna have Cody's kid. No need to pull out your mad ninja skittles" I grinned back<br>"Are we all spending the night again?" Alli said curiously  
>"Yeah. Why? We always do." I wondered<br>"So I can tell Cody to bring a shirt. Don't you find it that he can get seriously cold since he sleeps with only pajama bottoms. He always goes in to my room & steals my warm fuzzy blanket" Alli glared at Cody  
>I laughed at her sarcastic voice. The award show ended soon. I'll admit that I was scared to go back out there. Izzy was no where to be found. Neither was Demi. Before we went to Gabi's house we decided to stop at the local grocery store for ice cream. We got Ben &amp; Jerry's cookie dough, milk &amp; cookies, and basically anything with cookies in it.<br>We ran in to some of Cody & Greyson's fans. We took them their pictures with them. Then they took a picture with Alli. But what kinda weirded me out was that they wanted a picture of me with them. I gave them what they wanted.  
>"You're even more prettier than I imagined" one redhead said<br>"Gee, thanks. But you're way prettier than me" I commented  
>"Thanks. You &amp; Cody make a cute couple. So do Greyson and Alli" She replied back<br>"Thanks for the pictures" They said & left  
>We got in to the car and we were at Gabi's in no time!<br>I opened the door and said  
>"I'm home!" I yelled<br>"Where have you been for the past 5 days!" She yelled back with fake concern  
>"Well y'know... places" I joked back<br>"Ohh like in Cody's pants?" She came back  
>"Eww gross. Don't even go there!" Alli said scared<br>"So, I've got a surprise for us" I changed the subjet  
>"Ohmygosh! I love surprises!" Cody said with excitement<br>I pulled out my phone & texted the person  
>"You'll find out in 3..2..1" I replied exactly 3 seconds before there was a knock at the door<br>I opened the door. There he was. Blonde & tall.  
>"Jake!" Cody said with utter joy<br>They did a bro-hug. Then he turned to Gabi. They had a total summer love last year. Reunited at last.  
>He picked her up twirled her around and kissed her sweetly on her soft pink lips. Her brown eyes glimmered with happiness. He moved a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.<br>"I've missed you so much" he said to her in his Aussie voice  
>"I've missed you more" she replied with her eyes looking a little wet<br>"Thank you so much Lexi for bringing me out here" Jake thanked me  
>"No problem! Now you'll have 2 summers. We're just happy you're here" I hugged him<br>"So, what are we gonna do?" Greyson asked with a mouthful of ice cream  
>"This." I said as I opened a carton and shoved a spoon full in to my mouth as well<br>"Let's watch a movie" Gabi suggested  
>"I get to pick this time!" I yelled all giddy<br>"Ugh... no!" Gabi whined  
>"Hush up! I'm putting in Paranormal Activity... wait... what the heck is the human centipede 2?" I asked<br>"I don't know, put it in" Gabi suggested  
>I put the movie in.<br>"I don't know about this. Did you see the cover?" Alli asked  
>"It cant be that bad" I told her<br>Cody put his arm around me. We were all snuggled up with our loves. The movie was really disturbing! I screamed & turned it off once he began to... can't believe I'm gonna tell you this but... he raped it with barbed wire!  
>"Never" I began<br>"Ever" Greyson said  
>"Ever" Gabi said<br>"Will we watch this movie again!" We all said scared  
>I flinched when my phone went off. Izzy<br>"Hello?" I asked her  
>"Alexis... help! HELP ME! AHHHHHHH" I heard her scream<br>The line went ded

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I'll update more often hopefully. I'll try again tomorrow! thanks! 143! Seriously go look for Alabama Capital! But, Nathn is mine!<p>

~~Ali Cat


	3. I can't be as strong as you

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Sorry! Would've updated sooner... stupid school. So anyways Caleb from Alabama Capital tweeted me! I'm like really happy! (That was a while ago... haha)<p>

I immediately jumped to my feet.  
>"Where would Izzy be!" I screamed out in frustration<br>"I thought you disliked her" Alli said  
>"I know but after the whole Demi thing I regreted it... where would she be!" I yelled again<br>"Why do you care so much about where she is?" Gabi asked  
>"Because she called me screaming for help dumb bell!" I snapped<br>I saw her face of shock  
>"What did you call me?" She snarled back<br>"You know what I'm gone... I'm gonna go find her by myself" I said to her before going out the door with Cody yelling after me. Izzy likes to shop... I knew of a few places she'd be in. I ran. I ran for the sake of Izzy's screams of terror.  
>She wasn't in any of the stores. I heard faint whimpers from an alley.<br>"Izzy? C'mon Izzy!" I said as I entered the alley  
>There she was... crouched in a corner. Her makeup smeared designer clothes ripped and an utter mess.<br>"Alexis, oh my gosh! Alexis... he touched me... I tried to scream but he choked me... his eyes... they were so evil" for once I could actually feel the ugly horror this beautiful girl had gone through  
>"C'mon sweety... Let's go to my friend's house.. I'll get you cleaned up" I said as I hugged her and helped her up<br>We walked home and it was soon sunset. I opened the door.  
>"What do you think you're doing here dumb bell!" Gabi yelled at me<br>"She's hurt, scared, heart broken, and was sexually harassed. I need to clean her cuts" I replied and pushed my way past Greyson and Gabi.  
>I took her into the bathroom.<br>"This may be cold and sting a little" I warned her  
>She hissed at the touch of the cleanser on the cloth.<br>"Did you get a good look at the guy?" I asked  
>"No... not really. Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked<br>"No matter what a person has done... they deserve a second chance" I said as I threw out the cotton pad  
>"I should get home. I'll call my mom. She'll take me to the police station. Thank you for everything" she thanked and began to cry<br>"Oh hun, I'll always be here for you!" I assured her  
>She texted her mom. She was there in a flash. When she left Gabi began to get really mad at me.<br>"How dare you call me a dumb bell!" She yelled  
>"Listen Gabi, I'm not in the mood so just shut up!" I told her<br>"No, I've put up with your crap for much to long! I have put up with all your stuff about Cody! Oh and guess what sweet heart! Cody's leaving tomorrow for another concert. Oh wait its CONCERTS. He'll be gone for another month. Enjoy your lone some!" She lashed back  
>"What?" I asked<br>As if on cue Cody came through the door  
>"Alexis! Oh my gosh there you are!" He sighed in relief and went up to hug me<br>"When were going to tell me? Did you expect me to get over it! Just like that and you're gone for another month! You have some nerve Cody Simpson." I screamed at his face  
>"Who told you?" He asked<br>"Who do you think! Don't even bother with the Good bye. Its all over! Maybe in a month you'll realize that a little warning would be nice. Don't break the next girl's heart like you did with mine." After I said that I walked out the door as a single love less girl

Cody's POV  
>I bet it was Greyson. I didn't care. I saw her still on the porch. I picked her up and carried the love that just broke my heart inside.<br>"Put me down" I heard her sobs  
>I did. I locked the door and blocked it<br>Gabi was near hysterics from crying so hard. Jake held her as she wailed.  
>"Gabi told you?" I asked softly<br>She nodded.  
>"Can I leave now? I have some things I'd like to give back to you" She whispered<br>"Not until you tell me that you never loved me and you hate my guts and you never want to see my face again" I ordered her  
>"Cody... just let me go" she tried to leave<br>"Just say it! Then you'll leave and you'll never ever see me again" I eyed her  
>"... I hate you. I never loved you. I never want to see your face again" She replied blandly<br>I heard a crack. My heart is now shattered. I let my tears fall. She cried harder and ran out the door while grabbing her phone from the counter.  
>"Cody I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt your guys' relationship! I was just mad over the stupidest thing!" Gabi apologized<br>"It's fine you just did what I never had the courage to" I said with doubt in my voice  
>I began to shake. Why do I screw things up so badly? I pounded my fist against the wall<p>

Soo that's it. Some serious drama there! But wait what about Greyson and Alli, Jake and Gabi! How does this set their emotions on a roller coaster? And what about Izzy? How is she handling everything after a life changing day?


	4. We all make mistakes

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<br>I couldn't help but snap. Alexis never really complained at all. In fact, when ever she'd be upset about something she'd cover it with a smile. Like when her dad died. Inside she was a hot mess and was practically dead. I remember her whispering to herself 'it's my fault.' I need to fix this. But how? Maybe... just maybe.

Izzy's POV  
>And of course. I deserve an oscar for best actress! I can't believe she fell for it! So gulliable! For sure I'll get Cody back. I don't even love him but, I'm amazing so he'll be bound to come back. Y'know what's even better. One of my friends is a back up dancer going on tour with Cody. I get updates on what's her face and Cody's relationship.<p>

Jake's POV  
>Wow. Alli sure has grown up. What's she doing with that Gaga singing pop boy band guy? I've got 10 times the muscle than him! C'mon Alli! You had the biggest crush on me when you were younger. What happened? I got hotter. But, Gabi. Gosh Gabi! Have you seen her brown hair and eyes. If looks could kill. She's absoloutely gorgeous! But Alli. Alli is a babe.<p>

Greyson's POV  
>I want a strawberry cupcake. I wonder if Alexis will make me some even though she's pretty pissed.<p>

Alli's POV  
>I can't tell Greyson. I just can't. But what will he say? It's a really horrible thing that I'm doing. Like I've heard. Some things are better kept a secret.<p>

Alexis's POV  
>Why didn't he tell me? I can understand why. He's just too sweet. A month! A whole fricken month! It's not like Cody to do something like that. I heard a knock at my bedroom door.<br>"I don't want to talk to you... either of you" I slammed the door. Of course they open it  
>"Alexis! It's not Cody's fault! What I didn't tell you was... he was planning a surprise for you. Remember that promise he made you at your dad's funeral?" Gabi asked<br>"Yeah. 'I promise that one day I'll take you to his grave on July 14'" I recited  
>"Cody leaves for San Diego tomorrow. What's tomorrow &amp; what's in San Diego?" she said with tears<br>"July... July 14.. my dad's grave" I began to weep  
>"I didn't want to tell you at the house. Gabi and I planned this entire thing. Everyone else was going to be surprised too" Cody rubbed my back<br>"I'm sorry Cody. I never meant it. Love isn't enough to describe how I feel about you. I may be mad at you at times but I'll never hate you. If I were to never see your face again. I couldn't survive. Gabi, you're not a dumb bell. I'm sorry" I apologized  
>"I know. You're too nice and sweet to hate. Just severely dislike" Cody kissed the top of my head<br>"I should be apologizing! I overreacted to a stupid name. I'm sorry" She said  
>"No I'm sorry" I interrupted<br>"No I am!" She yelled back  
>"Okay you're both sorry now just hug and make up!" Cody said to us<br>We laughed and hugged tightly  
>"Let's get you packed. Everyone else all ready knows!" Gabi clapped her hands<br>"Cody, do you mind helping her by yourself? I need to go make sure Jake isn't going through my room" Gabi said before Cody nodded 'yes' she left  
>I grabbed my clothes, swim suit, &amp; toiletries.<br>"Hey, Cody?" I asked  
>"Yeah, Angel?" He replied sweetly<br>"Would it bother you if I suddenly became friends with the girl who totally broke you?" I said  
>"You're free to be friends with who you want to be. I'll be honest it would bug me a little, but if you love being friends with that person then go ahead" I smiled after his sweet words<br>I was done packing. For some reason... something wasn't right. It just felt all wrong. I've been keeping a secret myself.  
>"Alexis, you okay?" Cody asked concerned<br>"Huh, yeah I'm fine!" I replied  
>"Guess who just landed here!" Cody said excitedly<br>"I don't know who?" I asked  
>"Campbell!" He said the name of my secret &amp; I froze at the sound of the first syllable<br>"That's great!" I faked my excitement  
>"I know right! Now we'll all be together. And we'll even get some alone time once we get to San Diego" He winked<br>"That'd be nice. What time will.. Campbell get here?" I swallowed the lump in my throat  
>"My mom said he'd be here in like 20 minutes. Now we'll have our Weasley Family together! (My friends and I have 1! Get it Cody's parents are the parents. 7 kids in the story. They have 7 children. Hope you get it)<br>"Yeah, it'll be a family reunion" I managed to bargain a smile  
>"Well let's go back to my place. Everyone should be there by now." He lead me out of my room<br>My mom was home  
>"Well, hello there, Alexis, Cody" she kept pausing<br>"Hi mom. Uhm Cody's gonna take everyone to San Diego tomorrow. I was wondering if I could go" I replied  
>"Of course hun. Oh, you have Richards number in case of emergencies, right?" She asked concerned<br>"Uh, yeah. Well bye mom" I ran out the door with Cody  
>"Who's Richard?" Cody asked<br>"My mom's new boyfriend." I mumbled  
>"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized<br>"It's okay. I guess I'm still not prepared" I gloomed  
>"Y'know what'll make you feel better" Cody smirked<br>"I don't know, what?" I replied still glum  
>"This" he backed me up to the wall that separated our apartment from the other. His lips attached to mine. I smirked in to the kiss. His hands were on my hips, mine behind his neck. I still felt those shocks of electricity. Our body's touching, you could pratically feel our hearts racing. It was pure bliss. I heard footsteps coming after us. I turned my head. It was Richard... &amp; Campbell?<br>"Alexis, meet Campbell. My son" Richard said  
>"Campbell! What's up buddy!" Cody said to him<br>"Nothin much man!" He replied  
>"That's right I forgot! You all ready know Campbell through Cody. Campbell, I'll take your bags in. Have fun kids" He said as he took his son's bag and knocking on the door<br>"Cody let's go back to your place." I said quickly. We walked across the hall to his apartment  
>It was awkward. Being around Campbell<br>We entered the house. Greyson & Gabi throwing grapes in to each others' mouths as Alli packed. Jake was keeping count.  
>"Uhm. Campbell is here" I said awkwardly<br>"Sup!" They all said and got up to hug him  
>"Uhm, if you don't mind. Alexis, I need to talk to you in private." He said<br>I followed him to Cody's room  
>"You didn't tell him... did you?" He asked<p> 


	5. We were young

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell him?" He said<br>"Not yet. I just don't know how to say it" I replied  
>"Okay, just take your time. I just, don't want you to get hurt" he told me<br>"I know what I'm doing. We should go back" I shrugged and we fled the room  
>"So, we leave at 7 AM tomorrow. Get to the hotel by 2. And the show doesn't start until 6" Cody told us<br>"One small problem. My Pastry shoot starts at 3. But thankfully it's in San Diego" Alli said  
>"Okay no problem." Angie told her out of nowhere<br>I looked at the clock. 6:45.  
>"Oh dear, I'm going to go to the Super Market. I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Jake, don't destroy the apartment" Angie hurried to get her things and left<br>I watched Gabi & Greyson throw grapes again. Gabi was in the leade by 10. I didn't notice Cody was moving my hair back and kissing my jaw line until Alli said "Get a room"  
>"Maybe we will" He winked at me<br>I absent mindedly followed him to his bedroom. All I could think about is what Campbell & I had done.  
>"Cody there's something I need to tell you" I told him after he closed the door<br>"What is it?" He said with deep concern  
>"Did Campbell ever tell you about his ex-girlfriend, Lexi?" I asked<br>"Yeah. He was crazy for her." He replied  
>"Well you see here, that was Campbell's nickname for...me" I paused<br>"Wait, what? Are you trying to tell me you dated Campbell!" Cody yelled  
>"Yes." I looked down<br>"That means you slept with him! You were pregnant!" He cried  
>"Hey, I was never pregnant! It was a pregnancy scare!" I yelled back<br>He shook his head no. He was furious. He ran out of the room. He tackled Campbell.  
>"You slept with my girlfriend!" Cody yelled<br>"Dude! We were 13! We were young & curious! Besides it was before you guys even met!" Campbell flipped him over  
>"But you slept with her! You never told me that it was my Alexis!" He infuriated<br>"I don't need to tell you ever little aspect of my life. We all have secrets! Even you, bet you didn't tell her about Izzy!" Campbell said as they rolled on to the floor  
>"Don't even try to go there!" He rolled<br>"Okay woah woah! Break it up!" I said & everyone helped me pry them apart  
>"That's it! I have had it with secrets! Everyone will spill everything rather they like it or not! Campbell &amp; I will go first! Yes, we did sleep together, &amp; yes I thought I was going to have his child at the age of 13!" I yelled loud,clear, and angry<br>"Cody," I glared  
>"I slept with Izzy, but I was thinking of you the entire time!" He confessed<br>"Eww gross, don't even say that!" Alli said in disgust  
>"Your turn little missy" I looked at her<br>"Well, uhm... Greyson, babe, don't be mad but... I'm kinda all ready with a nother guy" Alli looked down  
>"You're what? Stop, just stop!" Greyson fell to the floor, heartbroken<br>"Alli, I now just realize that I want you!" Jake said out of the blue  
>I couldn't stand to watch this. All of our relationships were lies. It tore our friendship apart. Everything began to go fuzzy. I saw complete and utter darkness surround me. I woke up in a dream. There we were in a perfect little picture. You know those moving pictures in Harry Potter, it was like that. We were all laughing, having fun. Suddenly we all turned on each other. Fights and arguments broke out. The picture caught fire. I noticed other pictures. They were memories playing in them. I watched the entire black room turn red and orange with fire. It was closing in on me. I was suffocating, dying. Everything was in flames. I woke up in a bed. A hospital bed. There were flashing lights coming from the window. I didn't know what they were. I opened it. The paparazzi. I was startled. I quickly shut the curtains. Next thing I know Cody storms in to the room<br>"Sir, you shouldn't be in here she's... awake?" The nurse said  
>He wrapped his arms around me<br>"How long was I out?" I asked  
>"9 hours" He whispered<br>"That means it's like 2 AM!" I remembered his concert  
>"I know, are you okay?" He asked<br>"...No, no I'm not. I should've told you about Campbell" I looked deep in to his eyes  
>"I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Izzy &amp; I" He gazed back<br>I kissed him, not caring about the nurse in the room  
>"Miss, we'll need you to stay over night to see how you're doing" She told me as I pulled away<br>I nodded  
>"You should get some sleep, good luck at your concert" I kissed him one last time<br>He left me in my hospital room. It was a long night of endless sleep knowing everything was broken kinda made me feel... okay with it. Nothing is forever.


	6. Why?

I don't own anything. I've been through a lot these past days. My mother says to keep writing. I'm going to pull through for you guys. Thanks. Much love.

* * *

><p>2 months later<br>Currently October  
>Alexis' POV<br>Greyson won't talk to Alli anymore... She's still with the guy she cheated with. His name is Dante I think. As for Campbell & I. We're okay, but we never talk. Jake still is in love with Alli. Gabi was extremely hurt. She broke up with Jake. Jake didn't even give a crap. Cody, Cody doesn't look at me the same. We're still together, but we just can't look at each other like we used to. All that's left us is Cody, Gabi, & I. No one will talk to each other. Everything was broken, it just felt right. Izzy was in my room with.  
>"What the hell has Miley Cyrus been smoking?" She showed me a picture of her looking like she just rose from the dead.<br>"Maybe she decided to go with crystal meth" I joked  
>"Good, maybe she'll discover that karama's a bitch" Izzy smirked<br>"Ha, I'm gonna go take a shower" I said to her  
>She nodded. I grabbed my towel and went in to my own bathroom and turned on the hot water. After I was done I wrapped my towel around me and went to my walk in closet to change. I put on my undergarments and my softest pair of pajama pants a tank top and a black sweatshirt, that's when the door opened<br>"Izzy, what are you doing?" I asked  
>She pushed me up against the wall<br>"Shut up" She whispered before leaning in to me and kissing my lips. I quickly pushed away  
>"What the hell?" I exclaimed<br>She forcefully grabbed my face & kissed me again. I tried to break free, she was too strong. She quickly flipped our positions over.  
>"What is going on here?" I heard Cody's stern voice<br>"Alexis, get off of me! I told you all ready, you're with Cody & I don't feel the same way!" She yelled her lie  
>"You cheated on me?" Cody said heartbroken<br>"Cody I swear I would never cheat on you!" I sobbed  
>"Oh really, look at the messages in your phone! I can sue for harassment just by those texts you sent me!" She wouldn't stop lying.<br>"What are you talking about quit lying!" I was losing my mind  
>"You know what! Our entire relationship is based off of lies! I'm sick of all your bull crap! You're so ugh! How do I put this in a nice way, you're such a little gahh! I can't even say it! You're so lucky I know better! We're done, for good. Don't talk to me, don't talk to my sister, don't talk to Greyson, don't talk to Campbell, don't talk to Jake, and don't talk to Gabi! You've ruined all of our friendships &amp; everyones' relationships! Just stay out of our lives!" Cody screamed in my face<br>I fell to the floor. Just about ready to die. I heard Izzy & Cody leave. I couldn't stop crying. I heard my front door open. I could care less, I stood up. I looked at the bottle of pills that I had stolen from my mom. Sleeping pills. I grabbed my head phones and blasted 12 years later by Oh no not stereo. I put it on repeat. I shoved as many pills as I could down my throat along with a bottle of water. I collapsed in mere seconds. I was really woozy. I felt someone stick their fingers down my throat. I threw up all of the pills. I opened my eyes and saw Campbell. His face red and tear stained. Pills scattered across the floor. I noticed the phone in his hand. Next thing I know, the paramedics are taking me away with Campbell right behind them. It was all a blur. I just remember waking up in the hospital with Richard, my mom, Campbell, Gabi, Jake, Greyson, Alli, who I'm guessing is Dante, and Cody. I could see Cody shaking, he always did that when he was upset, scared, or lost. I couldn't stand to look at them. I closed my eyes and rolled over.  
>"Alexis, please talk to me" Campbell touched my back<br>I let my tears roll  
>"Why would you do that Campbell! I wanted to die! Look what you did, I would've been better off dead!" I screamed in to his neck as I cried while he held me<br>He rocked me back and forth as we both cried  
>"Campbell, I'm in so much pain! I thought you actually cared about me. I'm just so sick of it. I have nothing to live for." I cried<br>"Of course I care. You have a lot to live for. I just don't what I'd do without you." He told me  
>By this time everyone was crying<br>"Lexi, why would you try such a thing? You've got wonderful friends, a happy relationship with Cody. Why? If you think I'm trying to replace your father, I'd never try to do that!" Richard petted my hair back  
>"What friends? What relationship with Cody? I lost all of that &amp; it's all my fault" I replied with sobs<br>"Sweetie, what happened?" My mother asked  
>"Mother, please. I just want to be left alone" I whispered<br>The door opened. You could see the flashes again. Crap. Now Cody's gonna hate me more.  
>"Alexis, you put quite a scare on all of your friends and family" The doctor said<br>"They're not my friends." I snapped  
>"I'm sorry, my mistake; I apologize. Now, you've had problems with depression before. And it's not your first suicide attempt" He flipped through the pages of his clipboard<br>"Yes..." I trailed off  
>Everyone except Gabi, Richard, my mom, and Campbell gave me the 'what the hell' look.<br>"Okay, you'll get a mild tranqilizer to take every 6 hours; but we'll still have to keep you over night. And as for you, the parents, you'll need to a keep a very close eye on her." He said and gave my mom the piece of paper with the medication on it.  
>"You sure it's best you give her a tranquilizer? What if she tries to overdose again?" Cody asked<br>"That's why you give her the pill at the right time. You need to take control of her." He told Cody  
>The doctor walked out.<br>"Can I talk to Alexis, alone?" Cody asked  
>They all waited out in the hall<br>"Why would you do this?" He sat next to me  
>I didn't want to answer him<br>"You can talk to me & everyone else. I was just mad at the moment."He said  
>"I guess my depression was slowly creeping back. After all of the crap we went through, it sent me over the edge" I replied<br>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He attempted to put his arms around me  
>"You're right. We are done. All we do is put each other through pain and suffering. I think it's best that we go our seperate ways." I looked at his guilty face and pushed him away<br>"No, I'm not leaving. At least not until you're better" He told me  
>"Fine, but after that, I never wanna see your face again" I growled<br>"Deal." He said just before his phone rang  
>"Izzy, yeah, I'm fine. Yes. Okay, I'll tell her you said that. Okay, bye love you too babe" Cody said in to the phone<br>"See you're all ready starting to go your own way. You & Izzy are back together!" I faked my excitement  
>"Yeah, she said that you'll get better in no time" Cody told me of her lie<br>"Tell her I said thanks." I told him  
>"I should get going. Concert..." he replied<br>"Yeah, go ahead. I'm not stopping you" I told him to leave  
>"Well, bye." He left the room<br>"Bye" I whispered  
>I groaned and rolled over to the side. I wondered what would've happened if I did die. Maybe everyone would be happier. I fell in to a deep sleep again. If only I could stay like this forever.<p> 


	7. I'm Just A Person To Blame

So guess what! I got a computer! Yay! Now I won't have to wait until my sister isn't home so I can steal it! :) Enjoy! I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Alexis's POV<br>I looked at my ceiling. I hadn't really been taking my pills. I'd use my entire hand to block out if you could see me actually putting it in my mouth. I have an entire stash of them in a little bag I have under my pillow. Yeah, maybe I really do want to be dead. I just don't wanna sleep through everything. It'd be exactly like if I were to be dead. It was Gabi's turn to watch me. It was 7 AM. I still hadn't "taken" my pill yet.  
>"Guess what! No more sleepy meds! Woo!" She put two thumbs up as she walked in<br>I smiled at her  
>"So now what?" I asked<br>"I'm not quite sure. How you feeling?" She asked  
>"So much better!" I said relieved<br>"You gonna miss Cody? I mean once he moved the 4 of us were so close" She looked at the picture I still had of all of us on the beach  
>"I don't know. It's just better for us move along then to just pretend everything is okay when it's not" I moved the picture face down<br>"I seriously thought you were going to die in there" She let a tear slip  
>I hugged her tight as she quietly sobbed.<br>"Hey, shhh, I'm not going anywhere" I hushed  
>She pulled away &amp; dried her eyes. That's when it hit me. No one was talking to anyone. Looks like it's just Gabi, Greyson, &amp; I. I smiled to cover up the worry in my eyes<br>"C'mon Greyson's taking us somewhere" She dragged me out of bed & to the bathroom  
>"I'll be out in 10" I told her as I closed the door<br>My shower gave me time to think. Everything was different & it's my fault. I wrapped my towel tightly around me. I opened the door. Fresh clothes there. Gabi obviously chose the clothes out. It was jean shorts & cable stockings for the bottoms, a white tank top, and an off the shoulder love shirt. I dressed dried my hair & straightened it. I put on white sparkly eyeshadow and silver eye liner. I came out & showed her my outfit  
>"Cute, perfect!" She smiled and circled me<br>"Let me grab my shoes" I laughed & walked towards my room  
>I saw a small box. It was a green &amp; blue thread bracelet in it.<br>I saw a card next to it. It read:  
>"Gabi helped me make this. I thought you'd like it. - Campbell"<br>I tied it on to my wrist. I smiled at the beauty of it  
>I put on my converse &amp; ran back to Gabi.<br>"Let's go!" I said. Greyson had just pulled up. We got in to the car.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked<br>"You'll see. But first blind fold" He pulled out a tie  
>I sighed and let him tie it. We were there in about 15 minutes. They helped me out of the car &amp; in to some building.<br>"Okay ready" Gabi asked. I nodded yes  
>"1...2...3" They ripped the blind fold off. I saw Cody there... along with Izzy in his recording studio. I shook my head no<br>"I said that I never wanted to see him once I got better. I'm way better. I don't wanna be here!" I said in a harsh tone  
>"Then at least say goodbye" Gabi touched my shoulder<br>I shook my head no  
>"You know I'm better off just not talking to him" I looked down<br>"Hun, I know you hate goodbyes but, for the sake of your guys's closure" She motioned me to go  
>I looked at him. I saw nothing but pain &amp; heart break.<br>I ran out of that building. You could hear Greyson yelling my name. Once I got outside, I sat on a bench. I wasn't crying. I just couldn't look at him. Knowing how I broke him too killed me inside.  
>"Alexis?" I turned around &amp; saw Campbell<br>"Campbell, I've caused so much pain." I said as he sat next to me  
>"It's not your fault. Its our own. The secrets we've kept killed our relationships &amp; friendships" he wrapped his arms around me<br>"Then why did Cody blame me? Maybe I am the problem" I weeped in to his arm  
>"Cody's an idiot. You're never the problem, you just somehow get stuck in the middle." He ran his fingers through my hair<br>"Campbell, sometimes I think you're the only one I can trust" I whispered  
>He didn't say anything. He just held me.<br>"I told you she only goes like 3 feet away from the building!" Gabi yelled at Greyson  
>I pulled away from Campbell<br>"I'm sorry. I just can't" I apologized  
>"You can't leave Cody forever or what?" Greyson asked<br>"I can leave him but I won't forget him" I replied  
>"Wait, what's going on?" Campbell asked confused<br>"Alexis & Cody made a promise to each other. Once she got better Cody would leave her & they'd never see each other again" Gabi said  
>"Why would you do that? Cody's my best mate &amp; he's going to be over a lot. I mean since our parents are engaged &amp; all" he said<br>"Wait what! My mom never said anything about marriage" I was confused too. He face palmed  
>"She was going to tell you today! I'm sorry! Be happy it's only been a day" Campbell lifted his head up<br>I began to think of my dad. When he died Cody had made so many promises. All of them, gone to waste.  
>"Can we just go inside now?" I asked<br>They nodded their heads and lead me in. I opened the door & saw Cody & Izzy again. I walked up to them  
>"Goodbye Cody Simpson. Have a happy life" I said &amp; stuck my hand out as an offer to shake it<br>"You're really going to go through with this" He said heartbroken  
>"Yes, Goodbye &amp; like I said have a happy life" I shook his hand<br>"Goodbye Alexis Collins. Or should I say Carsley?" He asked  
>"Carsley" I said<br>"Goodbye Alexis Carsley" He looked me in the eyes one last time. I took a step back & walked towards the door. There he was, just standing there watching me. I left. Campbell just so happened to be also walking towards the room.  
>"It's been said &amp; done" I told him. He wrapped his arms around me.<br>"What's gonna happen when he comes over?" He asked  
>"I'll ignore him. Don't worry about me Campbell, I know what I'm doing" I said to him<br>"Get used to it starting tonight. Dinner with our parents & your family." He pulled away  
>"Well, I'll see you tonight" I replied as he walked in to the room<br>I walked out of the building. Greyson's car driver drove me home. I thanked him & ran in to the apartment building & in to my room. I sighed. I looked in my closet. My 6 string right there hidden behind hung clothes. I haven't played in a while. I watched my fingers strum the strings. I pulled out my tuner & fixed the sound. I kind of sing but there's absoloutely no way I could get signed. I'm not good enough. Cody never knew that I played. Just Gabi. Next thing I know I'm playing Kissing in the car by pierce the veil. I hummed the lyrics. I missed playing. My phone began to buzz  
>"Hello?" I said<br>"Hey, it's me Campbell. I just need to tell you that dinner is at 5" He replied  
>"Okay, &amp; it's 12." I looked at the clock<br>"How are you holding up?" He asked  
>"Okay I guess. I picked my guitar back up. I miss him Campbell. I just, can't stand the suffering we put each other through."I confessed<br>"I never knew you played guitar. & I know you'll miss Cody, but you're trying to figure out what's best for you" He told me  
>"Yeah, I am. Thanks Campbell. You're the best brother ever" I smiled<br>"Anytime, I'll see you at 5" He hung up  
>I fell back on to my bed. I ended up watching American Horror Story. I was half way through an episode when I looked at the clock. It was 4:25. Campbell opened the door of my bedroom.<br>"You ready?" He asked  
>I grabbed my gold headband that went around my head, like thos hippy ones. I nodded. I walked out of my room with him &amp; saw Cody waiting in the living area. Damn, this guy. I saw my headphones &amp; ipod on the counter, I quickly snatched them. I saw Izzy come out of the restroom. I shook my head no &amp; walked back in to my room. I locked my door. I heard knocking<br>"C'mon, Alexis! For our parents sake, please?" I heard Campbell  
>"Fine, but I'm not talking" I came out<br>"If you want to walk ahead of us you know where the Italian place is" He lead me out. I walked way ahead of them. I was drowning in my music. I accidently bumped in to a pretty cute emo guy. His headphones came off exposing the same music I listened to  
>"Sorry" He said<br>"It's fine. Love that song" I said  
>"You listen to My children my bride?" He questioned<br>"Yeah! One of the best bands ever. I'm Alexis" I said  
>"Skyler, you can call me Sky though" He introduced<br>I smiled as we shook hands.  
>"Do you maybe wanna hang out sometime?" He asked<br>"Yeah sure. Uhm should I give you my number?" I asked back  
>We pulled out our phones &amp; exchanged numbers<br>"I'll see you around" He said  
>"Yeah, you will" I waved goodbye<br>He winked at me & in return I blushed. I noticed Izzy, Campbell, & Cody staring at what had just happened between Sky & I. I blushed an even deeper red & walked ahead of them. I entered the resturaunt & saw all my family there. Aunts, uncles, cousins, the whole shabang.  
>Everyone greeted me. Campbell, the slut, and the guy that now hates my guts walked in. I introduced them to Campbell and Campbell introdiced his friends. All of my girl cousins flipped when they figured out Campbell knows Cody Simpson.<br>I was in the middle of telling them about Sky when someone called my phone  
>"Hello?" I asked<br>"Okay I'm just making sure you didn't give me a prank call number" Sky said  
>Its him I mouthed and pointed to the phone<br>"I'd never do that! So what are you doing?" I replied  
>"I'm at an Italian resturaunt with my parents actually" I could hear an echo of his voice<br>"I think we're at the same place" I smirked  
>"I know, that's why I called you" I heard him from behind me. I turned around &amp; saw his crystal blue eyes &amp; jet black hair.<br>"Hey" I stood up & hugged him  
>"Hello" He replied<br>"Sky, these are my cousins! Natalia, Annette, Julianne, & Jaquline" I introduced them  
>They exchanged hello's. They fled the table &amp; left us to talk. We mainly talked about music &amp; our interests. That's when Campbell came over<br>"Hey, Alexis... who's this?" He asked awkwardly  
>"This is Sky, Sky this is my brother, Campbell" I pointed at Campbell<br>"Hi" Sky shook his hand  
>"Hey" Campbell intimidated<br>"Uhm, Campbell why don't you go talk to Cody" I suggested  
>He nodded &amp; walked away. I noticed a fairly beautiful woman &amp; a man who looked a lot like Sky.<br>"Sky, we're going home. If you wish to stay you may" the woman said  
>"Uhm okay, bye" he waved<br>"Oh, where are my manners! I'm , this is , you must be Sky's girlfriend" She shook my hand  
>I saw Cody's head whip around as soon as he heard girlfriend.<br>"She's a friend" Sky interupted  
>"I'm Alexis" I replied<br>"Well it's nice to meet you Alexis." She said  
>His father also shook my hand &amp; said an almost silent hello.<br>"We should be going, we'll see you kids later" said . They waved goodbye & left.  
>"Sorry about that. So what brings you here?" Sky wondered<br>"My mom is getting married to Campbell's dad, she's telling everyone tonight" I grinned  
>"Oh, so is Campbell not related to you?" He asked<br>"No, step-brother. & you see that blond guy right there & that skank in the dress that looks like a tube top? Yeah, that's his best friend,& best friend's girlfriend. A lying cheating little bitch!" I covered my mouth. I had never said bitch.  
>"Listen, do you like that guy or something?" Sky grabbed my hand<br>"No, an ex actually. He was just like the rest" I said back  
>He sighed in relief<br>"Okay good." He smiled  
>"And why is that?" I asked leaning closer<br>"Because I... have the biggest crush on you" He leaned in closer  
>"Is that so?" I flirted<br>"I don't know, let's find out." He came closer & closer. Our lips finally touched. His lips tasted sweet like ice cream but his mouth tasted of mint. All I could do was savour the taste before being ripped of his lips.  
>"Do you seriously think that's a good idea with Cody around?" Campbell asked me, stern<br>I looked at Cody, apparently he'd been staring ever since he heard girlfriend  
>"I know what I'm doing" I whispered<br>Gabi & Greyson walked. They said they'd be a little late. I smiled & waved at them. My smile faded once I saw Jake & some new girl.  
>"Campbell, help me to make sure Gabi doesn't see Jake" I grabbed his collar<br>"Okay okay, geez" He pried my hand off  
>"Hey Gabi, uhm let's get a slice of pizza off the tray" I sat her down next to me. I put a slice on her's, Greyson's, &amp; Mine. I saw Jake getting up.<br>"Gabi, dance with me!" I grabbed her hand. We listened to the violinist & celloist play. I twirled her around & handed her off to Campbell. I ran back to the table.  
>"Jake's here!" I said to Greyson. I interupted his &amp; Sky's conversation<br>"That's not good" He said wide eyed. As if on cue, Alli & Dante walk in. Crap. Thank gosh his back faced them!  
>"I know, uhm Greyson Sky! Come dance with me!" I grabbed their hands. I didn't know what to do. I told Greyson to close his eyes &amp; count to 150. It gave me enough time to tell Sky everything. He understood &amp; sat and watched as Greson &amp; I danced.<br>"I have to use the restroom." He said  
>"Uhm no! Don't really nasty restrooms!" I realized on the way you'd pass Alli.<br>"No! I need to urinate now!" Greyson argued  
>I kept taking a step back as he took one forward trying to stop him. Then we all ran in to each other. Cody was trying to stop Alli &amp; Jake. Campbell was stalling Gabi. I was in the center of the circle. I watched as they all argued. Then came for the worst part<br>"It's all your fault!" They all pointed at me except Campbell  
>I felt really dizzy and woozy.<br>"No, no, no! Alexis stay calm breathe breathe" He caught me as I almost fell back. I saw Sky rush me a cup of water. I fell in to a chair. Campbell handed me the water. I drank every last drop. I wished at that moment that Campbell had never saved my life. I let my sobs come out.  
>"Can I die this time?" I asked cleary &amp; loud.<br>"Don't start that crap! You're just a pathetic cry of attention" I heard Cody say. I pulled my knees up to my chest & tugged on my hair.  
>"You know he's right" My mind said to me<p>


	8. My dirty little secret

:) Enjoy! I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Alexis's POV<br>I saw Campbell glare at him  
>"Don't talk to her that way! You don't have to respect her but at least treat her with respect!" He grabbed the collar of Cody's shirt<br>"Why don't you just shut up & go back to sleeping with that slut" Campbell immediately punched him in the jaw as heard the adjective he used to describe me  
>"You don't ever call my sister a slut!" He yelled at him<br>I saw all of my family staring at us  
>"This wasn't supposed to happen!" I repeated to myself<br>"I wouldn't be talking man whore! You cheated on her with Kylie Jenner & Stella Hudgens! God knows how many other girls you dated!" Campbell told Cody as he stood up  
>"Campbell stop before you make things any worse. You two better make up &amp; be best mates again." I told both of them<br>"It's not your-" I cut him off  
>"Jesus Christ Campbell! Shut up, it is my fault! You two have been best mated for like ever. You will be best mates for as long as you live. Get it got it good." I sat back down in my seat. I felt the burning holes from everyones' eyes<br>"Bet you wish I were dead now" I said to myself  
>"Damn right" Alli snapped<br>"Join the club cheater" I smirked  
>"When did you become such a bitch?" She said in my face<br>"Since I died inside hun, where have you been?" I glanced over my shoulder  
>"I hope you fucking rot in hell" Alli remarked<br>"Oh but aren't I all ready?" I got up & walked out. Sky followed me  
>"You okay?" He asked<br>"Yeah, just a bunch of BS" I looked at the groundI felt my phone buzz. It was Gabi. She always made me feel better  
>"Hey Gabi" I answered<br>"Listen, Alexis don't hang up!" It was Cody  
>"Fuck off" I hung up<br>"I'm guessing it wasn't Gabi" Sky smirked  
>"Good guess. Can we put whatever the hell that was behind us?" I asked<br>"Of course. Now what were we doing before?" He grabbed my waist  
>I smiled in to our kiss. It's my new beginning. Cody's history. I never have to see him again. Sky will be my forever. I going to be happy. I am happy. This is what life will be.<br>"My friend is throwing a killer party tonight. Come with?" He whispered  
>I nodded. Once we got there all I heard was music blasting &amp; smelled the stench of beer and spiked punch.<br>"Lights bro" Sky shook hands with a fairly tall guy with deep brown eyes and golden hair  
>"Nothing much, who's the hottie?" He took my hand and kissed it<br>"This is Alexis. Just met her today she's pretty cool but she's going through a lot of shit" He yelled over the music  
>"Have my punch. Takes the shit off your shoulders" Lights handed me a red cup<br>"I wouldn't do that!" Sky exclaimed  
>I shrugged my shoulders &amp; downed it. It was a strong nasty taste. It definately took the weight off my shoulders. I kept drinking cup after cup. Soon I was in an all girl spin the bottle game. I was kissing &amp; even pratically making out with them. I was wasted. Next thing I know I'm grinding against Sky on the dance floor. Then I felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom &amp; threw up the contents of my alchol consumption.<br>He held my hair back. My phone rang  
>"He-hello" I slurred<br>"Where the hell are you?" It was Campbell  
>"Campbell, you're missing the best party ever. I think I may even take Sky home with me tonight" I laughed<br>"Are you drunk?" He asked concerned  
>"No no! I just had a little to drink. Hey Sky, can I get some more of that punch. Kay, yeah thanks" I closed my eyes<br>Sky took the phone out of my hands  
>"I'm taking her home right now" Sky picked me up as he said it in to the phone. I giggled as he picked me up. I waved and said loud goodbyes to random people. He still had my phone.<br>He took me right home. He knocked on the apartment door. Campbell answered  
>"Hey Campbell!" I yelled in a drunk manner<br>"I am so sorry!" Sky apologized & handed Campbell my cell phone  
>"At least she's not dead. Just give me her &amp; I'll get her to bed" Campbell said<br>"Bye Sky!" I told him as I was put in Campbell's arms. He waved and left  
>I heard the door shut.<br>I began to stuble towards my room. I tripped on a bag and landed on the coffee table. I laughed as I was on the table"I fell out of the car Bitterman! Isn't that the funniest thing ever!" I recited the movie Arthur  
>"So lucky parents will be out all night!" Campbell sighed<br>"Here let me help" Cody said  
>They put my arms behind their necks<br>"Hey Cody! You know you have every right to call me a slut. And Campbell had a right to call you a man whore! Don't worry I've been called worse" I put my head on Cody's shoulder. I felt the need to throw up.  
>"Bathroom!" I yelled &amp; ran for it<br>I regurgitated the rest of my stomach. Campbell holding my hair back this time. I put my head against Campbell's shoulder  
>He began to run his fingers through my hair. I heard him sigh.<br>"Cody can you get me a wet wash cloth?" He asked  
>I felt a wet warm towel on my head. I was pulled up &amp; put in a warm bed. I drifted off to sleep.<p>

Cody's POV  
>This is so not Alexis. Alexis doesn't drink or go to parties with alchol. I watched Campbell put his face in his hands<br>"Don't worry mate! This will just be a one time thing. You know her. This isn't who she is" I hit him on the back for encouragement  
>"You're right." He lifted his head up<p>

Alexis's POV  
>I woke up witha major head ache. Luckily my shades were closed. Campbell handed me some advil &amp; a bottle of water.<br>"Its 3 in the afternoon just to let you know. Sky came by to see how you were and apologized a million times" Campbell said in a hush tone  
>"Great," I groaned<br>"I'll check on you in 3 hours. I recomend complete & utter silence" Campbell smiled & fled the room

Cody's POV  
>There was something about that Sky kid. He's just to... Perfect for Alexis! Gosh, now I know how she felt when she saw me with Izzy at Greyson's party. I looked at this kid up &amp; down. His jet black hair, screamo band tee-shirt, black skinny jeans, &amp; converse. His crystal blue eyes probably got her. Alexis has always been a sucker for eyes. Izzy barged in to the apartment<br>"How many times do I have to tell you! You're not allowed to see that ex of your's! I don't give a shit if she's dying or whatever." Izzy yelled  
>"Shhh! Be quiet! I'm here to see Campbell. &amp; she was drunk last night so yeah, be quiet" I whispered<br>"I can say whatever the hell I want! Now let's go you're taking me shopping!" She yelled once again  
>I looked back at Campbell &amp; shrugged. She pulled me out of the apartment. Campbell shook his head no in disapointment<p>

Next Day  
>Alexis's POV<br>Gabi & I were watching some celebrity news show.  
>"Did Alexis &amp; Cody head to splitsville? Found out next on after these comercials" The blonde &amp; utterly fake woman said<br>Gabi looked at me. I looked back & we both laughed  
>"Greyson is coming over. You know what that means right?" I said<br>"Twister!" She smiled  
>"It's too bad that he'll never win. He's got such good ambition" I pulled out the game"I HEARD TWISTER! I'M IN!" Campbell yelled<br>"Wait until Greyson gets (knock kock) here" I smirked  
>Right when I opened the front door Gabi said "No!"<br>There she was the woman on the TV talking about Cody & I  
>"Alexis is it true that you &amp; Cody are broken up?" She said with the camera crew behind her. I was immediately scared. Luckily Greyson came through them<br>"Are you know seeing Greyson! How's Cody taking this?" She asked me. It took Campbell, Gabi, Greyson, & I to shut the door. My phone began a never ending buzz. Angels were asking if & I had really broken up or if Greyson & I were dating. I turned it off.  
>"Twister time!" I faked my happiness<br>They all stared at me weirdly. I set up the matt.  
>We played a couple of rounds that usually ended with us laughing because we fell &amp; Campbell's pants were pulled down exposing his tighty white-ies<br>"Awe Campbell did my mom pivk those out for you?" I joked  
>"Actually yes, yes she did!" Campbell pulled his jeans back up<br>There was an awkward silence in the air.  
>"What's the dat today?" I asked<br>"Uhm June 15th, why?" Campbell asked  
>Gabi immeadiately looked at me. She had the 'You have to tell him' look<br>"Just wondering" I replied  
>She. Got up shook her head no &amp; went in to my room<br>"Why can't you just tell him?" She asked  
>"You don't know how hard this is" I said stern<br>"I know it's hard but he needs to know!" She yelled  
>"I can't! I just want to hold her! I messed everything up &amp; I have to live with the choices made! I just can't live with myself today!" I screamed back. I fell in to her arms crying<br>"I know honey, I know." She soothed me  
>"How do I tell him it wasn't a pregnancy scare? I really want her back" I let my tears slip<br>"Is everything all right?" Campbell asked  
>"There's something you need to know" I stood up &amp; grabbed the purple box from underneath my bed. I handed it to him.<br>He opened it & pulled out the contents. The pregnancy test. The ultrasound photos. The pictures of my slightly big stomach. My journal. Then there was the Get Well Soon card from Gabi.  
>"What does this mean?" Campbell questioned<br>"It's our baby box. I'm so sorry Campbell. I just couldn't ruin your life, with your swimming & ... I'm just sorry" I let more of my tears fall  
>He walked out of the room. I wanted her so badly. I took her life away.<p>

Campbell's POV  
>She kept this a secret? Alexis almost kept the baby, it was all too heavy. I read the journal. She wrote about how scared she was, when we broke up, the baby's health, and the abortion. She was so scared! Her birthday is came in to my room<br>"You okay man?" He asked  
>"No. Look in the box" I put my head in my hands<br>He quickly looked through it  
>"What's up with the baby stuff?" Cody asked<br>"That's mine & Alexis's baby. She really was pregnant. The baby's birthday is tomorrow." I kept my head down  
>He read the journal<br>"The baby's name was Lucy. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me" Cody read the last sentence out loud  
>"Guys, Alexis isn't holding up to well. She won't go see Lucy tomorrow" Greyson said<br>We all went into her room & saw her curled in her bed with a picture of one of her ultrasounds  
>"Please, don't be like this. I know how you're feeling right now. &amp; it's pretty shitty. Trust me I want her as much as you do. She'll be able to see her parents together." I squatted down so I could see her tear streaked face<br>"I wish I told you that I was pregnant. But, your dad would've been so mad at you. He would've taken you out of swimming & he would've made us put her up for adoption." She whispered  
>"I don't care what you did. Please, come with me to go see Lucy. She needs you too" I grabbed her hands<br>"I always thought she'd kind of hate me." She sniffled  
>"You're her mom. Lucy would never hate you." I smiled<br>She nodded "I'll go. But everyone else has the right to know too. About Lucy & about her birthday"  
>"I'll tell Alli." Cody spoke up<br>"I'll tell Jake." Greyson said  
>"Tell them to come over here. We need to get together. For Lucy" Alexis sat up<br>They nodded & texted them to come over. Alli was over first.

Alexis's POV  
>"Having fun rotting in hell? I hope your first child rots in hell too" Alli sent me over edge. I broke down crying. I was in hysterics<br>"Alli don't say anything like that again!" Cody warned her  
>"Why not? It's tru-" She cut off once she saw Jake in the room<br>"Uhm hold up! No, no, no, no! Jake has a crush on me! So bye!" She said & attempted to leave the room  
>Cody blocked her<br>"There's something Campbell & I need to tell you. When we were 13, I got pregnant. I told him I wasn't & we just got in to an argument & split. Truth is I was pregnant. I was just about 9 months when I threw myself down the stairs & killed Lucy. I went through the entire labor. My mother told me that she was still-born. I was being so selfish! I'd give anything to have her back!" I cried  
>I saw Alli let her tears fall as well. Jake was speechless<br>"Tomorrow is her birthday. We have a grave for her & everything. Just please come with us" I said in a hushed tone  
>"Alexis, I'm so sorry!" Alli came up to me &amp; hugged me<br>We just comforted each other with tears and an embracement.  
>Lucy, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have you back<p> 


	9. Lucy

Hey! So here's the new chapter! The song is Lucy by Skillet! :) Enjoy loves!

* * *

><p>Alexis's POv<p>

Today's the day. We all go see Lucy. A dozen roses. I swept off all of the leaves. "I'd give up anything to have you back" I cried

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name. I left a dozen roses on your grave today. I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away. I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

I wish that I could have held her. I imagined a little baby that looked like a cross between Campbell & I. She's in heaven. She's that little piece of heaven that'll always be mine.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I'd give up all the world to see<em>  
><em>That little piece of Heaven looking back at me<em>

God I want her! But of course I'm just to selfish!

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I've gotta live with the choices I made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

I'd always count down the days until her birthday. I remember counseling. They told me to say her name since I knew that I'd refuse to since I knew that I'd just break down again. No matter how hard I try I know I'll never get over her.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
><em>They said it'd bring some closure to say your name<em>  
><em>I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance<em>  
><em>But all I got are these roses to give<em>  
><em>And they can't help me make amends<em>

Please, can I just have her back! I wanted her back so badly when I lost her. The very next day after I came home from the hospital, I tried to commit suicide. Just so I could see her.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I'd give up all the world to see<em>  
><em>That little piece of Heaven looking back at me<em>

It's all been done. I just hate my deicions

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I've gotta live with the choices I made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

I had a dream last night. Campbell & I were in the delivery room. I had Lucy in my arms. It was a new start for a family. It was the we'd never have.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
><em>I never wanted anything so bad<em>  
><em>Here we are for a brand new start<em>  
><em>Living the life that we could've had<em>

I watched her grow from a beautiful baby in to a gorgeous woman. We'd walk hand in hand. I never wanted it to end. I looked in to her eyes one last time. She walked off & waved to me. I'll see you in heaven where we'll be together forever

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
><em>Me and Lucy never wanna end<em>  
><em>Just another moment in your eyes<em>  
><em>I'll see you in another life in Heaven<em>  
><em>Where we never say goodbye<em>

That's when I woke up & came back to reality. I just wish it was real

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I'd give up all the world to see<em>  
><em>That little piece of Heaven looking back at me<em>

My choices will always be the one thing that got in the way.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
><em>I've gotta live with the choices I made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

I want that start. Lucy in Campbell's arms. Why do I always ruin everything?

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
><em>Here we are for a brand new start<em>  
><em>I got to live with the choices I've made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

We'll never walk hand in hand. But until I'm in heaven we'll never end. I'll just have to wait

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
><em>Me and Lucy never wanna end<em>  
><em>I've got to live with the choices I've made<em>  
><em>And I can't live with myself today<em>

I love you Lucy. Forever & always. Never together but always & forever

_Hey Lucy, I remember your_ _name_

* * *

><p>Alexis's mom's POV<p>

I need to tell & Nathan (Couldn't resist. lol you'd know if you follow Alabama Capital haha) her older brothers are coming home. They know nothing about Lucy.

Alexis's POV

Campbell held me as I was weeping. Alli & Jake came. Everyone was crying.

"Alexis, we all just wanted to say that we're all sorry for blaming you. W're gonna fix it. Everything will be happy again" Jake hugged me

I smiled. We all said that we love Lucy as we took one last look at her grave.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done this with out you. Let's go back to my place." I said to them

"Alexis can I talk to you for a moment?" Cody asked

I nodded.

"Can we please go back on what we used to be?" He asked

"Listen Cody, I really really like Sky." I looked in to his eyes

"Tell me we can at least be friends" He stated

"Of course" I smiled to lighten the mood

We all went back to my house. Greyson & Alli getting all flirty again. Jake & Gabi mending there relationship. Perfect. I opened the door. I saw my brothers Caleb and Nathan (Lets just say they do look like the Caleb & Nathan from Alabama Capital lol).

"Caleb Nathan!" I screamed & hugged them

They hugged back. They gave me that 'we know what you did and you're in trouble' look. Uh-oh

"Who's Lucy?" Caleb asked concerned

"My daughter" I whispered

"We thought you were smarter than that! Alexis you're such a smart girl you had everything going for you! Why would you out and get knocked up by some Campbell kid" Nathan spoke up

"Who is he anyways!" Caleb yelled

Everyone looked at Campbell. No no no!

"You're Campbell!" They both began to charge towards him. I stopped them

"Don't Caleb Nathan! Stop! It's in the past, besides she's dead" I blocked them

"I need to blow off some steam" Nathan said as he opened the door

Caleb followed him. Great my brothers hate me. I tried to ignore it. I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Sky.

"Hello" He smiled

"Hi" I gazed in to his crystal blue eyes

"Uhm, Cody called me last night & told me about your's and Campbell's kid" He said

"Oh..." I trailed off

"I brought you these" Sky held out brightly colored daisies. They were gorgeous.

"Thanks!" I hugged him & took the flowers

"So uhm, how are you?" Sky asked

"I'm hanging in there." I was drowning in his eyes

"Can I... kiss you?" He asked for my permission, how sweet!

I nodded and moved in. Our lips touched. I got butterflies. I couldn't move. We must've stayed like that for minutes.

"Great, our little sister is a slut" Caleb marked

"Please, stop" I whispered

"What do you have to say for yourself? You're so lucky Nathan is still outside! Turn my back for what? To find out that you were pregnant at 13. Wow, just you know what. I'm going to pull myself together for mom. I don't wanna see you with this guy anymore! Go! Get out of here!" Caleb yelled

"Sorry, bye" Sky told me before leaving. He was gone in a flash

"Go inside." Caleb sighed

I walked in & sighed. Then it hit me. Since when did Cody have Sky's number?

"Who was that?" Alli asked

"Just Sky. Look what he gave me" I showed her the flowers

"Wow, those are so pretty!" Gabi said

"Yeah!" I squealed

"Look, there's a card" Alli pulled it out

"Alexis, sorry for your and Campbell's loss. Hopefully because I know things won't change between us. Love Skye... XOXO" Alli read

"Awe that's so sweet! You guys should totally be official!" Gabi gasped

"Yeah, just one problem. My brothers don't approve" I stated

Alli, mie, and Cody's phones began to go off crazily. Tweets from fans. Apparently there was am article in J-14 about Cody & I.

"You're kidding me right! Boyfriend #3?" Nathan yelled as he back in the apartment with a copy of the most recent J-14

I was extremely irritated. "Piss. Off" I told them stern

"You don't talk to us like that young lady." Nathan grabbed my arm

"What you're not gonna hit me? Think I'm pregnant again?" I gave him and Caleb a skeptic look

"What has gotten into you? You're not the little girl we used to know. The one who was smart, kind, and as sweet as can be" Caleb asked

"Exactly I'm not a little girl anymore. I lost my daughter because of selfishness, I tried to kill myself... TWICE. And I've screwed everything up. I lost my dad because he had to pick ME up from a friend's house. My friends wouldn't talk to me because I made them spill every secret. I've been to hell and back. It can change you," I pulled my arm away

"Uhm, we're all sleeping over so we'll be in your room" Greyson said and took Gabi with her with the rest following

"At least pretend that we still at least can tolerate each other. For mom, and Campbell is our new step-brother." I said and went to my room

I slammed the door. One of my pictures fell. It was the one of my dad.

"Fuck" I whispered. I began to cry as I picked up the pieces. Greyson went up to me & held me.

"That's all I am to them. Their slutty little sister who ruins everthing" I cried. I knew they were listening from the outside of my closed door.

Greyson & I stayed solemn as he held me. I pulled myself together. Someone knocked on the door. I knew it was Caleb. We had a secret fpr can I come in, yes, & no. Can I come in- knock..knock...knock knock. No-knock kock. Yes- knock. I went up to the door, knock knock. That was the first time I've ever denied him enterance.

"C'mon Lex, let me in"Caleb said

"No, just go away"I replied

* * *

><p>Okay, wow! You guys are amazing! I've gotten so many nice comments! Ahh right when I get home from school tomorrow I'm going to write another chapter! How do you think dinner will go? Sneak peek? I think yes, you guys deserve it!<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"JUST GO AWAY! I HATE YOU & YOU HATE ME BITCH!"

"I'm not giving up on us."

"Just... Fuck off"

"Am I really worth it?"

"The unheard cries of a depressed teen"

* * *

><p>I love you guys! Thank you so much! :)<p> 


	10. Where were you?

You guys deserve to know where I've been. Okay, here's the truth. My best friend died. Don't ask how, what's her name, when, or why please.. a bit too touchy of a subject. Not only my best friend, but also people I knew but weren't friends with. There's a total of 4 including my best friend. Once she died (my best friend) I became depressed... severely. Because so many people have walked out on me & left me. She was the longest friendship I've had. Since I was about 9 & she was about 11. I'm 13 now. Also, my other friends from my hometown weren't talking to me. They didn't know my best friend, they had never met her. And when I needed them the most they weren't there. And I really have no friends to where I moved. So I was alone. I was so depressed that I started to consider suicide. Thankfully I'm still here. I remembered you guys; that I can't give up & leave these stories unfinished... most importantly, I can't give up on anything... especially myself just because things got really rough. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Alexis Collins


	11. Abused By The Power Of Love

Thank you for being so patient for this update! I know, I was just... going through a lot! My best friend past away in February & I just felt hopeless... there almost would've been absolutely no more chapters or stories if it weren't for my favorite author (actual published author) Susane Colasanti! Her books kept me side tracked & holding on! Yeah, I was considering suicide, thankfully I'm still here. Enjoy. I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Alexis's Pov<p>

4 months later

So, here I am. At a dinner table with 2 brothers who think I'm a slut, an ex boyfriend, & my potential baby daddy... make that 2 ex boyfriends. I sighed at the awkward silence.

"So, I heard One Direction was having a concert here in LA," Alli spoke up.

"Really? That's cool!" Gabi tried to cheer up the mood in the room.

"Yeah. And you, Alexis, & I are all going! Because, I got front row tickets & backstage passes. Not only that, but thanks to Cody we even get to spend about the entire day with them!" Alli had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Alexis why are you not flipping out right now! You only absolutely adore Harry Styles! Come on at least let out a fangirl squeal!" Gabi gripped my arm.

"Trust me, I am on the inside," I looked down at my food which was barely touched.

"Hopefully there won't be another one," Nathan whispered underneath his breath. I took another deep breath.

"Eat." Campbell told me.

"Not hungry," I shoved my plate to the side.

"You're kidding right? Look at you, you're skin & bones. You need food, I'm surprised you haven't passed out. What's going on? Are you sick?" He checked my forehead for a fever.

"No. I'm fine, just don't have an appetite anymore." I got up. Caleb had followed me.

"What do you want? To give me another lecture? Go ahead maybe another one is what I need so I stop screwing up!" In, out. Inhale; exhale.

"No, I'm not here to do that. I realized something, I have no right to call you a slut. You're my baby sister, I should be protecting your heart from boys who I know don't deserve your love. And I'm sorry. I should've never let any of this happen," Caleb looked down at his hands after apologizing.

"It's not your fault. I probably would've screwed up anyways." I said and hugged him tight.

"Truth is, Nathan blames himself more than I do, but you know how stubborn he is." Caleb smiled.

"Yeah, I know. He'll come around though," I smirked.

"Now, why haven't you been eating?" Caleb asked. I never told him about the text I had gotten from Skye. He basically had cursed me out & has recently been more forceful & demanding... and sometimes, physically hurting me. He'd apologize afterwards, so I guess it's okay.

"Just been overwhelmed lately. The wedding and all," I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, & the six month Australia vacation," Caleb rubbed my back.

"Australia? Six months," what?

"Mom didn't tell you? We're going to spend six months in Australia a little bit after the wedding," I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I have to be honest here.

"Caleb-" Nathan had cut me off.

"Six months away from boys is just what you need," he leaned against the door frame.

"Nathan. Stop. We can only blame ourselves, we're her brothers. We should've been the ones protecting her heart from those boys," Caleb told him.

"She probably would've gone behind our backs and do it anyways," He ignored every word.

"Do you love our sister?" Caleb asked.

"Of course I do," He stated.

"Then protect her. It could be a lot worse... remember Melissa from school?" My brothers go to some boarding school & I was home schooled.

"Yeah, oh... yeah, could be a lot worse... You're right." Nathan bit his lower lip.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Alexis." It was Sky.

"C''mon Lex, you boyfriend is here!" Alli was all giddy. I didn't want to go. But I was out the door and at some party by myself. Sky had left me and went go find his own friends. It had been about 2 hours before I had seen him again. And within that time frame I had seen my brothers and I hid from them.

"Here," He handed me a cup of soda.

"Thanks," I replied and took a sip. Within minutes I began to feel a little woozy.

"Just give it some time, she won't remember a thing," Everything became hazy. Next thing I know Sky is taking me upstairs with some of his other guy friends.

"Where are we going?"I slurred my speech.

"Shh, you'll be fine." Lights purred. Sky shoved me on a bed. I rested my head on a fluffy pillow wanting nothing more than just to sleep. But I heard pounding on the door & yelling.

"Block the door!" Sky ordered. But it was too late the door had been busted open. Caleb and Nathan there to my rescue. I didn't even know that both my pants button and zipper had been undone and my shirt was half off. I opened my eyes, I was about to be raped and not even know it.

"The hell is this?" Nathan demanded to Lights's older brother, Michael. He didn't answer. Caleb pulled Sky off of me.

"Caleb?" I croaked and began to weep. He helped me fix my clothes since I was so sleepy.

"That's my little sister! My fucking sister! How dare you.. to any girl! We've been friend since we were 8... you bastard," Nathan punched Michael in the face good and hard. The others didn't even bother. Caleb picked me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into him letting sleep wash over me.

I woke up in my bed with my brothers by my side.

"Morning," Nathan whispered to me.

"Hi," I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry for everything, I was the most harsh too... Caleb's right, we should be protecting you," He ran his fingers through his blond locks.

"Doesn't matter anymore... now go brush your teeth! Your morning breath smells rank!" I laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking," He smirked. We got up and brushed our teeth.

"What?" I questioned him, after all Nathan was staring at me while we were brushing our teeth. I rinsed my mouth out.

"Nothing... just realized exactly how much you've all ready grown up,"

"And I'm still growing!" I smiled brightly.

"About last night, we got the cops to arrest them all," He didn't make eye contact with me.

"Good." I replied.

"I'm gonna go out for a run, want to come?" I asked Nathan.

"Sure," We changed clothes & began to run. I had so much energy that Nathan had trouble keeping up. I was barely breaking a sweat.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine!" He panted.

"C''mon we'll walk the rest of the way," I laughed. As we were walking I saw Cody & Hailee out on a breakfast date. The same café he took me to.

"Bothers you, doesn't it?" Nathan asked.

"A bit," I gritted my teeth.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up in a few," He groaned.

"Thanks, I'll jog just for you." Even though I wanted to sprint as fast as I could. As I was jogging past The café Cody called my name out.

"Oh, hey Cody. Hailee." I said jogging in place.

"Back on the morning runs?" He asked.

"Yep, with Nathan this time." Nathan caught up.

"Wearing you out yet?" Cody asked, oblivious to Nathan's heavy breathing.

"How do you keep up?" Nathan asked in between breaths.

"You don't, she's independent" He grinned.

"Yeah. Great. See you at the wedding tomorrow. Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, will Sky be there?" Cody doesn't know about last night.

"No, c'mon Nathan. Let's go," I grabbed his hand to pull him along. When we got home Nathan was seriously tired.

"I'm going to die!" He cried.

"You'll be fine! You baby," I stuck my tongue out at him. I took a shower and once I got out Cody & Alli were waiting for me.

"Uhm... hi," Thankfully I had gotten dressed in the bathroom!

"Care to explain Alli? Or should I?" Cody began. She let out a sigh.

"Fine. I set Hailee & Cody up so Cody could see that you're perfect for him," Alli admitted. I wasn't mad, I could go my entire life & be okay knowing or not.

"Okay, and obviously it didn't work. So I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? And maybe it did work." Cody argues.

"And here we go." I heaved a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean here we go?"

"We do this every time! We both deny wanting to be with each other or one of us does & then we get hurt." I pointed out the obvious.

"Then let's try one more time and not screw up," Cody grabbed my hands. I pulled away,

"Cody, no I can't. Well, I can but... It's just not going to work!"

"Why? Because of Sky, you broke my heart even worse than Izzy did. How can you do that?" He said in a low tone.

"Don't say that. Sky is gone. Because of what he did... I'm not the same person anymore Cody. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to take some Anti-depressants," I moved pass them. Alli went home but Cody stayed.

"What did he do?"

"Look it's nothing you need to worry about!" I swallowed the pills.

"Yes it does if it concerns the love of my life," Cody grabbed my arm, I immediately shielded myself out of habit.

"He didn't." Cody let go of my arm.

"Happy you know now? The little depressed girl Cody Simpson dumped was abused by her new boyfriend. I don't need your sympathy." I wanted to move but my body wouldn't let me.

"You're trembling," He's right. I'm scared still; Cody wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back.

"What if he's still out there? His dad is a cop, what if he comes after me?" I said into his chest. Cody's heartbeat added comfort. It wasn't cold & lifeless like Sky's. His warm and the beat was perfectly in sync with mine.

"He's not getting anywhere near you."

"I'm not going out with you," I whispered.

"I know, I just want to be your guardian."

"Angel." I smiled.

"What?" Guardian Angel.

"You're my Guardian Angel," I wanted to stay like this forever. But then Hailee comes in.

"Cody Robert Simpson!" She raged.

"Yes?" He was always acting the right when somebody else wasn't so they would calm down..

"Get away from that slut! Don't you all ready have a boyfriend?"

"Hailee, you don't know what she's going through!"

"Fine, then tell me what she's going through," She sat down.

"It's a long sto-" I cut Cody off.

"My dad is dead because of me, my child is dead because of me, my ex-boyfriend abused me & I was almost raped last night. Welcome to my sad little life." She sat there shocked.

"Oh umm, I uh, have to go. See you later babe." Hailee kissed Cody on the cheek.

"Raped?"

"He drugged me,"

"He won't be anywhere near you within a hundred mile radius," Cody leaned his forehead against mine.

"She going the wedding?" I asked him.

'Nope, kinda figured she'd bring the happiness down," He shrugged.

"Good, did you see Alli or Gabi in their dresses yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, Gabi spent the night last night. Alli was helping her with her makeup to match the dress... But I really wanna see you in your dress," I giggled. The ones we wear down the aisles are all the same, but for the reception they're all different.

"I guess you'll just have to wait for tomorrow then," I winked.

* * *

><p>Okay, so wedding chapter tomorrow &amp; then the Day With One Direction? Depends on how many reviews I get... We'll see ;)<p>

Much Love,

Alexis C.


End file.
